


I'll Comfort You

by Psyga315



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Combining Two Routes, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lilly Bad End, Romance, Shizune Bad End, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha came to Hisao, seeking solace after she was rejected, only to find that he may need solace as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Comfort You

Misha found Hisao in his room, turned over to his side on his bed. She could hear him crying softly. She knew well of the reason: Lilly moved back to Scotland.

Misha was hurting too. Today was the day she had made her advance on Shizune... only for her to reject her. She knew it was a long shot, but the words of her rejection still crushed her deeply.

Misha got onto the bed and stroked Hisao’s hair. She knew that she wasn’t the only one needing solace. He needed her. “I’ll comfort you, Hicchan. Just for today.” She whispered.


End file.
